Moonlight
by Purity's Tears
Summary: Okay this is a Mimato and a little Takri and Taiora and let me remind you in this fic Joe is crazy so don't argue


Moonlight  
Mimi collapsed on her bed. " I am so bored. I wish I was with Matt or Sora or maybe even Kari. Yeah right Mimi, they're on the other side of town and I don't even know if ANY of them are home." she said. "Ring! Ring!"went the telaphone. She got up and reluctantly picked it up. "Hello?" she said annoyed. "Hey Mimi! It's Sora. Tai's having a reunion of the Digidestined and he's wondering if you could come. Everyone will be there. Matt, Joe, Tai , me, Kari, T.K., Izzy, Yolei, Davis, Cody and maybe even Ken! If you come it'll be complete. And Izzy even found away to bring the Digimon to our world. So they'll be there too!" said Sora in her usual cheery voice. " I'd love to come"she said sadly. "Mimi is something wrong?  
Oh I know it's anout Matt isn't it?" she asked concerned. "Yeah, I really  
like him and really really really miss him"she said. "Than tell him. I know he likes you too" she said. "Maybe. I hope you're right."She said in a doubtful voice."See ya there" they said unison. Then they both hung up.  
Meanwhile in the area where Matt and Tai and Sora etc. lived Matt and Tai were talking. "Come on Matt, just tell her. It worked with me and Sora." said Tai. "Yeah, but that's different. Sora's not like Mimi. She's more easygoing than Mimi. Maybe she hates me. I haven't seen the girl in two and a half years. "Matt said. "Come on buddy. You have to have some confidence in yourself. I mean if you don't tell her tonight than she'll probably find a boyfriend. She hasn't had one in three years. And you know Mimi has a lot of boys chasing after her. Like you so you understand how hard it is." said Tai coaxingly. Matt shook his head. " I don't know buddy. Maybe. Just maybe she feels the same way about me."he said. Tai shook his head. He'll never get Mimi that way he thought.  
"Sould I where this one or that one? Maybe I should where the pink one..........or the white one. Oh I'll just where the white one."said Mimi trying to decide what to where to Tai's house. She put on her white sleevless and denim capris. "Perfect"she said to herself. She grabbed her purse and headed out the door. She got in her car and drove to Tai's house. As she got closer she remembered all the good times she had with Sora. Always telling her that she was to much of a tomboy. And always teasing Tai to get a haircut. Those were the days, she thought. She got of the car and walked to Tai's front door. When she wrang the door bell, it was Kari who answered. "Hey Mimi! It's great to see you again! Sora's over by the TV."she said. "Thanks Kari."she said. Mimi walked over to where her friend was. Sora smiled when Mimi got to her. "Hey!"they said together.  
"Mimi, Matt's over there." she said pointing to near the stairs. There was Matt standing with Tai. "I'm not ready Sora."she said shyly." I'll come with you if you want me to." she said teasingly. " Oh yes thank you. At least I won't look despirate."she said greatfully. Sora laughed at her friend's shyness. They walked over to where Matt and Tai were. "Hey Mimi!" said Tai."I think Kari's over there making out with T.K." She said. "Where?"asked Tai. Sora pointed smewhere. Tai left the three of them. "Matt?"asked Mimi. "Yes?" asked Matt. Here goes nothing, thought Mimi.   
Does she like me?, thought Matt.  
"Isn't it a beautiful moon tonight?" she asked dumbly. Matt knodded. "Can I ask you a question?"she asked. He knodded again. "What kind of girl are you know looking for as like a girlfriend?"she asked. Matt started to turn red. "Matt are you blushing?"asked Sora. "No! Of course not. A girlfriend? Well............ummmm maybe a ........well surely not someone like Mimi. I mean she's like....... she wines all the time and is a spoiled brat and gets mad every time she doesn't get her way and is so picky about what she wears." Matt stuttered. "Oh, well thank you for your opinion, Matt. I really apreciated it."she said. " I guess you expect me to start crying now, huh? Well I'm not. Ummm could you excuse me?"she said walking away. "Nice move Matt! First you say you're crazy about her and now you act as if you never cared about her"said Sora. Tai had overheard their conversation. "Yeah come on!"he said. "Why'd you say that?"Sora asked in a gentler vioce. "I don't know , I just, I don't know. I was scared she wouldn't like me or something" he said. Tai and Sora shook their head. "Poor Mimi" they said together.  
Mimi casually walked over to the couch. She pretended not to be upset about what Matt had said. She wasn't like that anymore. She hardly ever whined and lived by herself in her own apartment and had to support herself. Matt probably still lives with his dad,thought Mimi. She quietly sat down on the couch. She sighed. "I knew he would never like me."she whispered quitely to herself. Joe came and took a seat next to her. "So, how things going Mimi?,"he asked. "There going fine Joe. It's nice to see you again.,"she said glumly. "Are you mad at me or something? Did I do something wrong two years ago that you are still mad at me about?," asked Joe confused. "On no, Joe! Really, I'm not upset because of you! I'm sorry. I am being so rude. It's just I'm really.....," when Mimi was about to finish her sentance her cell phone wrang. She answered it. "Hello? Oh, hi Aunt Bertha.....Is something the matter?.......Liz is sick?.......How sick?........Oh, that's terrible.....Okay I'll be right over...Bye....,"she quickly got up and walked over to where Tai, Matt and Sora were. "I'm sorry you guys. I have to leave. My cousin is in the hospital and my aunt wants me to come and visit her."she said apologetically. "Why do you have to go? You'll be missing a great party and besides, she can wait. She'll be there tomorrow morning."said Tai. "Tai, you just don't understand. She's my only cousin. Ans she's depending on me. I know this is a great party. But she and my aunt depend on me."she said. Tai knodded and said "I understand." "I'll be back"she said.  
"So, Matt, how irresponsible and uncaring is that, huh? She left having a good time to be with someone ill. And how whiny was she when you called all those names? She didn't even say a word. She's changed Matt!,"said Tai. "No she hasn't I bet you she wouldn't give up a seet and would beat up anybody who touched her outfit.,"said Matt. "Do you really believe that Matt?," asked Sora. Matt shrugged. Tai sighed. "Just wait Matt you'll be sorry."said Joe. He had overheard the whole conversation because they were talking near the bathroom where he was. "She'll be mine before you know it.," said Joe evily. "Muhahahahaha.,!"he laughed. "Joe are you feeling all right?,"asked Bukamon and Agumon. Joe looked at them with an evil eye. "Sorry J-Joe! W-w-we did-d-d n-n-ot mean anyth-th-thing!"they stuttered.  
With that they ran away as fast as they could.  
An hour later Mimi returned. "Hey you guys!" she said. "Hey welcome back Mimi! You're just in time to eat!" said Kari. Almost all of them were sitting down at the table enjoying their dinner. Sora laughed at how Tai gulped down his food. And Mimi laughed at how Izzy inspected every slice before eating it. Finally T.K. came out of the bathroom and got his food by the time he got his food all the chairs were filled. "Sorry T.K."said Kari. "T.K. wait! You can have my seat! I'll be fine standing."said Mimi. "No Mimi, I couldn't really that's okay!"he said. "No, no. Please take it! I'm sure I'll be fine" she said.So T.K. did and laughed and talked with all of the others. Mimi ,however, stayed in the back standing all alone with Palmon. Meanwhile at the table Sora elbowed Matt. "She gave up her seat for T.K. How selfish is that? And she even insisted he take it. She doesn't even mind standing and her legs hurt after standing in the hospital for and hour."she whispered into his ear. "O.K. O.K. I get the picture.So she gave up her seat.But that still doesn't prove that she doesn't care about her outfit!" he said defensively."We'll see."said Tai.  
Mimi sat the couch sipping on a drink. She looked up as Joe came and sat next to her. "So Mimi, you never told me why you were so down in the dumps before.,"he said. "I didn't? Well, it was because, you see I was asking Matt if he......,"she didn't get to finish because Joe grabbed her into his arms and said "Forget about Matt. He's a jerk and doesn't deserve a perfect girl like you. Come with me under the beautiful moon tonight.,"he said romantically. He leaned closer and closer to her until he could feel her breathe. Meanwhile on the other side of the room Sora, Tai, and Matt were wtching what was going on on the couch. "Do you see that, Matt? If you don't stop him he'll kiss Mimi!,''said Tai. Matt cringed watching Joe attempt to kiss Mimi. Meanwhile, (where all the good stuff is happing) Mimi was trying to resist Joe as best she could. "Joe, don't! STOP!!! I'M SERIOUS DON'T YOU THINK WE ARE RUSHING INTO THIS!!,''she screamed. She kept trying to push him away but it wasn't working. "Come on Mimi, you know you love me! Let's get it on!" Joe said. "Joe stop it! Now you're just being nasty!,"she said. He still didn't listen. "JOE! QUIT IT!," she yelled as loud as she could. This got the other Digidestened's attention. "Is something the matter Mimi?,"asked Davis obviously very confused. Yolei sighed."Of course somethings wrong ya' big idiot!! If something wasn't wrong do ya' think she'd be screamin' her head off?!," she yelled in Davis's ear. "Well, I....I was just so confused.,''stuttered Davis very embarassed. "THE HECK YOU WERE!," Yolei screamed again. "Calm down Yolei. We all know that Davis's head is hollow therefore making him a brainless idiot. But the contents of the head are full no matter how miniature the size of a brain or if the guinea pig has no brain contents in the hollow space between the skull you 'simpeltons' call 'brain space'. It is filled with diffrent contentive   
molecules also known as hydrogen and or oxygen.,"explained Izzy. Yolei looked at him confused. Tai gave him a 'you're scaring me look'. "Okay. Okay! He's an idiot! Simple enough?,"he said. Everyone said "Oh, or Now I get it"   
"I can't stand it anymore! I have to go over there and get Joe off Mimi!,''stated Matt"Than go Romeo."said Tai. Matt shrugged (he likes to shrug doesn't he?) and walked over to where Mimi was struggling. He tapped Joe on the shoulder and said "Reality check Mister Paranoid, Mimi doesn't love you. So you might as well leave her alone.," He showed as little want to help Mimi as possible and made it sound as they were decorations needing to be taken down. "Yeah right , 'Mister Cool', you're just jealous because you were too chicken to tell her that you loved her! Well you made a big mistake because now she's mine! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!,'' screamed Joe. "I was not chicken!!!! I was just....not...ready or something......or maybe she wouldn't like me back. I don't know.,"stuttered Matt. Mimi looked up at him with tears glistening in her eyes. "So you didn't mean what you said?" she asked almost in a whisper. "Mimi I was so scared you wouldn't like me back that I refused to like you. I'm sorry.,"he said. Now a glistening tear fell down her cheek. "I love you so much Matt. I never dreamed you'd love me back.," she said. Joe got off Mimi slowly and stepped back. "I never knew.," he said. Than he walked out the door after grabbing his coat.  
Mimi and Matt laughed remembering how shy they were. " Matt do you think Joe took it too hard?,"she asked. "I don't know. Last I heard he was trying to blow up Gomamon.,"said Matt ,"But he doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is that we're together.," Mimi knodded. They hugged each other for a fairly long time before kissing under the same Moonlight that watched over them that very special and wonderful night about two years ago.  
  
  
  
  
  
The End!  



End file.
